


You and I

by orphan_account



Series: Hetalia Songfics Unite! [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftermath, Comfort, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Back Together, M/M, Oops, Partitions of Poland, Plotbunnies, Songfic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lithuania and Poland have had a rocky relationship that has lasted for centuries. Now after the fall of the Soviet Union they can maybe pick up where they left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

_Don't you worry there, my honey_  
 _We might not have any money_  
 _But we've got our love to pay the bills_  
Poland brushed the dust off the counter. It was so nice to finally be back where he belonged. Warsaw was beautiful. Even though his people were still rebuilding he could feel the hope and elation at being free from Russia running through his peoples veins. He smiled as he dusted off a picture of him and Leit. Toris was supposed to come over in a few days and he wanted to make the house as tidy as possible by then. They hadn’t seen each other for a very long time and if there was one thing Felix wanted to do it was impress the other man. Sure they might have been off and on again for centuries but that didn’t mean Felix should let himself go. Grabbing a feather duster he twirled around the house dusting and cleaning until his home was as sparkling as possible. 

_Maybe I think you're cute and funny_  
 _Maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you, if you know what I mean_  
Toris laughed as Felix grabbed him and twirled him around “I am so like glad to see you  Litwa!”

Smiling fondly down at the smaller man (Toris never could figure out where Felix got the strength from) ‘you have no idea how long i’ve waited for you to come back” he said brushing Polands hair out of his eyes. ‘You grew your hair out again Lenkija !”

Rolling his eyes Poland put the other man down ‘the whole short hair thing was like so communist i needed to get my style back”  

Laughing Lithuania let Poland drag him into the house, looking around impressed at how quickly Poland had gotten it back in order. He could see the waters of the rivers in the fish bowl and the fields in the potted plants on the window sill. He smiled. "You seem to have transitioned well".  


"Well duh?!" said Poland as he started a kettle for tea. "I couldn't just wallow in self pity or whatever" He pulled down mugs and passed one to the other man.  


Smiling at the pony on the side of his mug Lithuania looked up "How was Latvia when you left?"  


Pouring the tea Poland paused. "How do you think he was Liet?" he said a bit forlorn.  


"Maybe it will give him a push to be independent too" Lithuania said slipping an arm around him from behind and hugging him.  


Poland stiffend and relaxed "I hope so Liet"  


Looking over his shoulder Lithuania saw the tea and smiled " _Felix_ you got my favorite type!"  


"Of course i did! I may be old but i'm not senile!" Poland teased giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and moving to put some  pączki on a plate.  


Lithuania watched him as he leaned on a counter. "Its ridiculous how young the others seem these days"  


Poland snorted "Like only one as young as  Ameryka would be dumb enough to pick a fight with Russia. Same with Germany" he added as an after thought.  


"Its part of the learning curve" Lithuania said peacably as they sat on the couch tea and cookies in hand. Somehow Poland ended up in Toris's lap.  


"Hello you" Toris said looking down at him  


"Hey" Poland said blushing  


As they kissed Lithuania realized he had forgotten just how good  pączki powder tasted on Poland's lips.  


  _Oh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France_  
 _Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance_  
 _Let's get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants_  
 _From way up there, you and I, you and I_

Swinging their legs over the ledge the two alternated throwing rocks at the birds below. Poland kept missing and he huffed in annoyance. “Like if those birds don’t go away I’m gonna go all oszalały on them”

Lithuania patted his shoulder “Don’t worry they won’t eat the crops not like that one year” he soothed

Poland leaned into him and Liet slipped his arm around him “I know Toris I know I’m just so scared it will end up like that one year and Russia will move to take me back”

The last part was whispered as if even speaking the thought would cause Russia to appear.

Rubbing his back Toris murmured “He won’t take you again I promise”

Poland sighed as he rested his head against Lithuania’s shoulder. “Thanks Litwa”

“Anytime Lenkija. Anytime.” Looking down at the other man he added “Where did you get that sweater by the way?”

“This? I got it from France last time Russia dragged me to some meeting as a secretary the blue is like totally my color”

Smiling fondly Lithuania nodded “It is your color not that I would now”

“You never did have an eye for color” Poland looked up at him grinning

“No but I do have an eye for dashing horsemen” Lithuania said ruefully

Giggling Poland let the other card his fingers through his hair as he looked over to see how their horses were doing. They had ridden up that morning and he would never admit it but he had missed riding with Liet early in the morning. It made him think of their early days when they had just become united and Liet would follow him when he would run away and convince him to come back.

“I missed horses” he said softly looking wistfully at Lithuania.

“I know Felix I know” It looked as if Toris was remembering as well. He pressed a soft kiss to the others forhead.

“I miss it just being you and I” Poland said kissing him.

“Times change though Lenkija” Lithuania said pushing him away slightly “I need to be my own country now and so do you”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t love you” he added quickly at the hurt look Poland gave him.

“I know” Felix replied still looking sad but not as hurt as he returned to neslting into Lithuania’s side.

“Besides France would freak if we got back together”

“Mainly because he would worry about you making his capital Warsaw” Lithuania teased.

Grinning Poland nodded  
  
 _Well, you might be a bit confused_  
 _And you might be a little bit bruised_  
 _But baby how we spoon like no one else_  
 _So I will help you read those books_  
 _If you will soothe my worried looks_  
 _And we will put the lonesome on the shelf_  
The thunder outside made the house shake. Lithuania curled closer into Poland. He hated big storms. He knew it was pathetic but the thunder reminded him too much of the 40’s. Thankfully Poland didn’t mind. Actually he was a bit more nervius than Toris at the moment heavy thunder made him think of the leveling of Warsaw. the two of them had gotten through the worst of the ptsd years ago (some never did Latvia was still afraid of fireworks) Felix sighed as another burst of thunder made the house shake.

“Do you think its almost over?” he whispered as they snuggled under the covers which had formed a tent.

“Probably” Toris murmured back into the curve of his neck. Poland smelled like green fields and sunshine he thought vaguely and it was a comforting scent. A constant over the centuries despite the cologne and perfumes that had come and gone. Poland was simply Poland and something about that (and Toris would never admit it) felt like home.  
 _Oh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France_  
 _Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance_  
 _Let's get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants_  
 _From way up there, you and I, you and I_  


**Author's Note:**

> Song is 'You and I' by Ingrid Michaelson http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvMVCHhwTPs  
> i make no profit and do not own any of the characters etc in this fic.  
> sorry for any mistakes *flails* I just had a plot bunny that wouldn't go away!


End file.
